


Accidental Babysitter

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Gen, Nevactacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: What happens when Nevada discovers he has to babysit the Potts twins? Read to find out
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Kudos: 23
Collections: Nevactacus





	Accidental Babysitter

Nevada woke up, finding their bed empty. He figured Caractacus got up to mess with that damn Breakfast Machine per usual. That is until he found a note on his nightstand. His heart sank. Was he the type to leave him a Dear John letter? He was almost too afraid to read it, but he had to.

> _My dearest Nevada,  
Sorry for not waking you. You looked so peaceful that I couldn’t. I forgot to tell you there are a few shops that are having sales on things I need. I had to wake up __before dawn_ _to get them. However, this means you’ll have to look after my twins. I hope they will behave for you. I set the Breakfast Machine up already. All you need to do is pull the middle lever. That’s it!_  
Yours,  
Caractacus

Nevada breathes a sigh of relief at first and then grumbles. Outside of his nephew, he’s never had to babysit a child before. Or two. And the Potts twins were sometimes mischievous. He hears pitter-patter of feet coming close to his door and a knock.

“Mr Nevada? You up?” It was Jemima.

“Yeah, yeah,” he yawns.

“Great!” Jeremy exclaims.

“Give me a minute. Need to shower.” He stretches and gets out of bed.

“Ok!” Their footsteps lead away from his door.

Nevada goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower. Taking his black boxers off, he tests the temperature until it was perfect. As soon as he enters, he slightly moans when the water hits his back. His muscles were feeling a bit sore from last night and the warmth relaxed him. A second later, he washed his face and body and finally his hair. After rinsing everything off, he stood there for a couple more minutes to gather his thoughts. He knew how protective Caractacus was over them, so he had to keep a careful eye on these two. Turning off the shower, he grabs a towel and dries himself off. He gets dressed and styles his hair. Exiting the bedroom, he finds them reading the newspaper. What child even does that? Yet here were these kids looking it over.

The paper comes down and both of them beam, “Good morning, Mr Nevada!”

“Mornin’,” he rubs his face. He never understood how anyone could be so chipper so early in the day.

“We thought you escaped,” Jemima laughs.

“I thought about it,” he switches on the coffee pot.

“You’re silly,” Jeremy notes.

Nevada sighs as he walks over to the Breakfast Machine and pulls down the lever. The children stand next to him. They all watch as the cogs spin around and the room filled with sounds of pops and whistles. It always amazed Nevada how this odd contraption could make a full breakfast - complete with pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast. The plated food lands perfectly at specific spots on the table and they all sit down to eat.

“Hey, the machine didn’t explode on you, Mr Nevada,” Jemima snickers before stuffing her face with toast.

“My lucky day,” Nevada says sarcastically before pouring syrup on his pancakes.

“Erm, thank you,” Jeremy added.

Nevada eats a piece of pancake with bacon and retorts, “You should thank your father. He set it up.”

“We know,” Jeremy nods.

Jemima asks, “Daddy went to the shops?”

Nevada answers, “Apparently.”

Jemima smiles, “He talked about it yesterday.”

Nevada looked surprised, “You knew?”

Jeremy laughs, “Yeah, he tells us everything!”

Nevada raises an eyebrow, “Hmmm.” He finishes his meal and places the dirty plate into the sink. After, he sits on the sofa, arms outstretched on the back of it.

They finish too and follow him. Except they pop up from behind the sofa. He peers up at them, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” they giggle, peering down at him.

“Doesn’t seem like nothin’,” he smirks.

They walk right back in front and sit beside him, studying him.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

“No,” they both respond.

“You two seem to know how to answer at the same fu-,” he pauses before saying the word. “At the same time. It’s freaky.”

“We were born the same day,” Jemima states in a matter-of-fact way. “Except I’m older!”

“By five minutes!” Jeremy sticks his tongue out at her. “We can’t help it. It comes naturally to us sometimes.”

“Still freaky,” he looks at them.

Jemima reveals, “Daddy says that too but he tells us to take pride in our uniqueness.”

Nevada‘s curiosity piqued, “Can you read each other’s minds?”

“No, but I wish! Jemima is great at maths.”

“And he’s better at science.”

“Isn’t Crackpott good at both? Shouldn’t you be?”

“I guess we split what Daddy’s good at or something,” Jemima looks at her brother and then at Nevada.

“What’s the deal with all the plaid?” Nevada points to their clothes.

“We like it,” Jemima smiles.

“Are you allowed to wear other clothes?”

She nods, “It’s not forced on us. We own t-shirts and stuff. We choose to wear it.”

“You should try it!” Jeremy adds

“_Pleeeease_,” Nevada shakes his head.

“It’s not gonna kill you,” Jemima sits closer to him, watching his face.

He slightly smirks, “Sounds like something your father would say.”

“We are related,” she sticks her tongue out.

“_No shit_.”

Jemima laughs, “Ooh, you said a bad word!”

Nevada rolls his eyes, “So?”

Jeremy inquires, “Ok, then what’s with all the black?” 

“_I_ like it,” Nevada narrows his eyes at them.

Jeremy continues his questioning, “Do you own any other colour?”

Nevada clicks his tongue, “Does it matter?”

Jemima giggles again, “You’re so weird!”

Nevada shoots back, “And so are you.”

“Yep! We’re the Potts,” Jeremy gushes proudly.

“And you like us, which proves our point,” Jemima stands up, with her hands on her hips.

Nevada corrects her, “I tolerate you. _Maybe. _Don’t you have school or a playground to be at?”

Jeremy shakes his head, “No, and it’s a Saturday. You’re supposed to watch us.”

Nevada crosses his arms and nonchalantly says, “I forgot.”

Jemima copies him, “Can’t get rid of us that easily.”

“_I could if I wanted to_,” he warns.

“You don’t scare us,” they both assert. Jeremy gets up and stands with his sister.

“_Yeah, ok_,” Nevada says sarcastically. He watches them sit back down at the table with the paper and do the crossword puzzles.

A while later, he feels someone shake him awake. It was Jemima, “What are we having for lunch?”

“… I don’t know.” Nevada peeks at his watch and noting it was after 12, “Where is Crackpott?”

“Busy buying parts, remember? We’re still wondering about lunch,” Jeremy stares at him.

Nevada pulls out his wallet, “If I give you 5 bucks to buy a Happy Meal will you quit bugging me?”

Jemima states, “You have to walk us there.”

“You’re old enough to go on your own.”

“We’re only 9. Daddy would be very upset if he found out,” Jemima informs him.

“Found out what, Dove?” Caractacus places a couple of heavy bags on the kitchen counter making the three of them jump.

She gazes up at him, “That Mr. Nevada...”

Nevada looks at Caractacus and her, pursing his lips.

“... will get us Happy Meals!”

Jeremy adds, “We know you want us to eat better, but he wanted to treat us, if that’s ok?”

Nevada huffs. He knew the twins just saved his ass and now he owed them.

“That is true, but seeing how Nev wants to spend time with you, I’ll allow it.” Caractacus walks to him and kisses his cheek. “Thank you. I hope they weren’t too much trouble.”

“As tough as handling you,” he purrs.

“_Nevada_,” he laughs. “They had an incredible sale at the shops. And I got everything and more I needed.”

Jemima walks over and hugs him, “More inventions?”

“Of course,” he messes her hair up.

“Daddddddd,” she laughs, pushing his hand away.

“Get washed up you two and we’ll head off,” he places his hands on his hips.

“Yes, Daddy,” they run off.

“And you,” Caractacus grabs the lapels of Nevada’s leather jacket and pulls him in for a kiss. “Truly appreciate that you watched them at all. I know they can be a handful.”

“They weren’t that bad,” Nevada shrugs.

Caractacus blinks, “_They weren’t?!_”

Nevada gives a half smile, “You sound surprised.”

“They are my children,” Caractacus straightens out his vest.

“Mmmthey are,” Nevada kisses his neck.

Caractacus sighs, “Nev... They’re gonna come back in a minute. Be good. “

“You’re no fun,” he growls in his ear.

“You didn’t say that the other night,” Caractacus pats his behind.

“Didn’t _you say_ we had to be good?” Nevada side eyes him.

The children come running in, “Hands are clean!”

“Excellent. Let’s get going.” He holds Nevada’s hand as the children run out the door.

A half hour later the family walks back in with food in tow.

“Thank you, Mr Nevada!” The twins run into the apartment.

“Shocked you got something and didn’t use one of your machines, Crackpott,” Nevada teases.

“I can be lazy every now and then.” Caractacus opens the large paper bag and hands them their food before handing Nevada his. “Plus, it was a nice thing what you did for them.”

“I’m not nice,” he murmurs.

“Bollocks,” Caractacus replies. “They honestly like you.”

Watching his children enjoy their meal, Caractacus leans over, and whispers in Nevada’s ear, “I should have told you.”

“You left a note,” Nevada eats a fry.

“I know. I meant last night but I had-”

Nevada interrupts him, “Don’t worry about it.” He caresses Caractacus’ back to assure him. Caractacus relaxes under his touch.

“It’s been a while since they’ve been this happy.”

“They’re always happy.”

“I mean genuinely,” he takes a bite of his burger and swallows. “They’re like me. They hate worrying others. And they are still getting used to ... us.”

Nevada knits his eyebrows, “Oh?”

“Not in a bad way,” he sips his iced tea. “They understand that their mother is ...well. And I... when I first got together with you, they weren’t too keen on the idea of me _‘replacing’_ her with anyone.” His cheeks flush a deep crimson colour.

“I get it.”

“I hope so. This is a big deal to me and especially them,” Caractacus sticks a fry into Nevada’s mouth.

_“¡Oye!_” Nevada laughs. “Gonna put other things in my mouth?”

“Nevada!” Caractacus gasps. 

  
The children jump in their seats and Jemima asks, “Daddy? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, Dove,” he shakes his head, giggling.

“You have a dirty mind, Crackpott,” he smiles.

“With you, everything is dirty,” Caractacus shoots back.

“Touché,” Nevada bites his lip before they finish their lunch. “Want me to get that?”

“I? Sure,” Caractacus hands him his garbage. “Thank you.”

As Nevada walks by to toss the trash out, the children get up and follow him. Caractacus watches them, curious what they were up to.

“Mr Nevada?”

He turns around, looking down at them, “Yeah?”

“Thank you for lunch!” they cheer before giving him a tight hug.

Nevada stands there, unsure of what to do for a moment before patting the tops of their heads. Caractacus holds a hand up to his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. Nevada peers over at him and slightly shrugs his right shoulder. The twins throw away their trash and run off to their room.

Caractacus stands up and strolls over to him, “Like I said they like you.”

“I saw.” Nevada feels Caractacus’ arms wrap around his waist, pulling him in close. “_Mi amor_.”

Caractacus kisses his cheek and he whispers in his ear, “You’ll be wonderfully rewarded this afternoon, love.” He nuzzles his neck, taking in his scent.

“This ALMOST tempts me to babysit again,” Nevada grins.

“After today, I _think_ you’ll beg to do so all the time,” Caractacus caresses his chest.

“Shit. Your reward is that good?” Nevada was a little sceptical.

“You’ll see,” he lets go of him. Purposely swaying his hips, he looks back, and gives him a come-hither look.

He felt something stir inside him as he watches Caractacus disappear into their bedroom. “Damn Potts,” Nevada whispers to himself. 


End file.
